1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for connecting an incoming call to a selected one of a number of destinations and more particularly to a system which enables any person other than those who undergo specific training for changing data to easily change data. This is acheived by combining an exchange which is responsive to an incoming call from another office, so as to connect to the telephone terminal corresponding to the call, with a controller which can change the data of the telephone terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art is described in "Telecommunication" published in March 1989. According to the article, an automatic electronic jumper device is installed between office lines and extensions for managing administrative numbers to connect them. The automatic electronic jumper device manages both the office lines and extensions. The automatic electronic jumper device and office lines are previously wired to each other via an MDF. Likewise, the office line terminals and extensions are wired to each other. To connect a telephone and office line directly, the administrative numbers of both the office line and extension are entered.
In the prior art, for an incoming call from another office, its corresponding extension number is extracted for calling according to predetermined data; the data can be set and changed through a dedicated maintenance terminal. Commands are entered through the dedicated maintenance terminal to set all information on the exchange, such as the exchange configuration and the administrative numbers of the office lines and extensions. Thus, handling the dedicated maintenance terminal requires a measure of training, and the authorized person to maintain the exchange should handle the dedicated maintenance terminal to prevent a mistake in handling the terminal or the like from causing the exchange operation to stop.
On the other hand, there is demand for the exchange user to be able to easily set and change direct line data. The user cannot easily handle the conventional dedicated maintenance terminal for the reason described above. Thus, the user cannot change settings of extensions connected to direct lines as he or she desires.